lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Raito Yagami
Raito has a strong sense of what he feels is justice and rather high charisma. His greatest strength lies within his high intelligence. He is an excellent tactician, people reader, calculating, and possesses a keen eye for details and an exceptional memory as well. Due to Raito's academic standing he has a bit of an ego deep within, hidden amongst layers of humility and traditional behavior. Because of Raito's potentially overzealous attitude about right and wrong, Raito dislikes 'evil' and in a way feels that the justice system is very inadequate at punishing wrong doers. However he is not one to regularly speak out in behalf of his beliefs unless he feels it is in the persons best interest to know his views. Appearance Raito is 5'8'' with brown hair and brown eyes. He tends to dress very neatly, and a suit. He is considered to be quite handsome, a trait noted by many young women. History Raito Yagami was born in Tokyo, Japan to parents Soichiro Yagami and Sachiko Yagami. He also has a younger sister named Sayu. Throughout Raito's youth, he's been known for being a gifted student. He was always above average, and was near insurmountable in his grades in testing. He is a member of several extracurricular classes that deal with the thoughts and mathematics of the human mind. He studies very hard and regularly finishes at the top of national exams, leading his classmates to speculate that he has an IQ well above 200. Raito has been devoted to his studies as his goal in life is to become a detective like his father who is a member of the NPA investigation team. Raito is a brilliant honor student who shows his interest in criminal history, foreign languages and other various academics and school scholastic clubs. It is through the club that he becomes friends with the club members and other students outside of the club too. However, despite being a talented bibliophile and a member of the Library Club, Raito mostly keeps his grades up and sometimes helps his father solve some criminal cases as practice for when he becomes old enough to become a detective himself. In spite of his talents, it requires a lot of studying which he has no problem with doing. He has a very strong sense of justice and is very good at always being three steps ahead of others, and although he is intelligent, he must study very hard to maintain his near perfect grades in school and his position as best in Japan. Usually students like Raito are very shy and doesn't make many friends while preferring to stay inside and read books but hat is not the case with young Raito Shockingly, he's quite popular amongst the other students, faculty, and yes even the girls which he doesn't mind at all. Despite this popularity, he continues to keep a cool and calm head. Plot During his second year at Todai University, he'd met a young woman by the name of Ami Mizuno who was beyond emotionally distraught and had asked of him to kill her when he'd found her pounding on a tree in the courtyard of Todai's campus. From that point on, he became curious about her, especially after being asked to do such a bold thing that he was not going obviously and couldn't help but wonder just what it was that caused her to be in such a state. He had never met Ami before but he had heard of her because much like himself, she was also an intelligently gifted student but during that time, her grades had slipped so badly. Having met her in this way allowed him to be able to get to know her more as a person as well. She told him how she was studying to become a doctor but was under so much pressure at home from her mother to put forth effort into her studies that it wasn't all that surprising that she would crack under pressure. Or so he assumed. It was much deeper than that, with Ami at the very least. She was not only a smart young woman wanting to be a doctor but a woman wanting to be loved and was at the time getting over being heartbroken because the guy she wanted to be with didn't love her back but instead was in love with another friend of hers. Gradually, the more he got to know her and she know him, she would tell him more things about her bit by bit. Though discovering that she was a Sailor Senshi didn't go the way she'd planned to tell him. She'd given away her identity accidentally by saying Raito's name when he saved her, thus allowing him to deduce that Ami was Sailor Mercury since she was the only one that would address him as such. Plus, he had heard previous reports in the news of the Sailor Senshi but had never met one up close until he'd met Ami. It was after this discovery that she told him everything that happened involving the events that happened in Domino and the incident with Queen Ria and her using Ami's emotions against her to force her to attack her own friends and her previous relationship with Seto Kaiba and how that almost cost her, her friends from respecting her because she believed that none of them cared about her feelings. But it was obvious that through it all, to Raito, that she was regretful of everything that happened and wanted to take it back but couldn't. He was happy, at the very least that there were no longer any secrets between them anymore and that Ami felt she could be honest with him about anything. Their friendship developed into romantic feelings as the two of them had begun dating one another for at least two years before Raito finally proposed to her. They eventually got married and recently had their first child together, a little girl they named Amilia. Currently, like Ami, he's finishing up his fourth year at Todai University while working part time as a detective with his father. He is fully aware that Ami has to go out and fight again now that a new enemy has appeared and is supportive of it while also being more than willing to help if need be. Relationships Ami Mizuno : Initially, Raito and Ami started out as friends and he'd come to care about her and her well-being because of everything that she was going through in her life and managed to help her through it all. His concern for her turned into love and while Ami might've been worried about her identity as a Sailor Senshi causing Raito to possibly hate her, this did not happen. In fact, he was very accepting of her duty as a Sailor Senshi. He doesn't he love her any less because of it. He is also supportive in her decision to eventually give up her powers someday to have a normal life like she always wanted. The two of them got married a little over three years ago and most recently had their first child together which is a little girl they named Amilia, after her mother. Skills & Intelligence Logical Intelligence : Raito has a knack for logistics and his talent for problem solving, along with his ability to research and piece together facts is considerable. Born a genius he keeps his grades up which puts him at the top of his classes. Due to his strong sense of justice he feels compelled to study hard so as to become a detective someday. Encyclopedia Knowledge : Among the highest test-scoring students in his class while also being a member of numerous Tokyo University academic Clubs can give Raito access to an almost immeasurable amount of information. From intensive study and a photographic memory, Raito possesses a wide range of knowledge over a variety of different subjects. Enhanced Awareness & Perception : Raito has a high degree of situational awareness. He is very alert and a keen eye for details. This helps him when spotting or detecting otherwise hidden things, concealed objects, ambush, booby traps. Raito Gallery Raito yagami.jpg Trivia '''Coming Soon!' Also See *Ami Mizuno *Death Note *Sailor Senshi